


When The World Ended

by Denniisdead



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, DreamNotFound Week | DNF Week, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denniisdead/pseuds/Denniisdead
Summary: THIS IS A DNF ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE BOOK THAT CONTAINS SHIPPING AND AS WELL AS TRAUMATIC THEMES SUCH AS ABUSE, NON-CONSENSUAL, AND DEATH. PLEASE STAY SAFE10 years of surviving in a zombie-ridden world can be tiring for most people. After finding a traumatized George, young adults Nick and Clay are on a quest to find Snowchester and safety.
Relationships: Dnf - Relationship, Karlnap - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship, gream - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: blood, death, screaming, explosions

" Clay!"

A voice called to him. The blonde looked around frantically trying to find the source of the voice. He dashed out my his childhood best friend's room and raced down the steps. There he saw his parents looking the most panicked he had ever seen them. His mother quickly sped over and hugged his head close to her chest. She then pulled away.

" Listen, Clay, we need to go. We're gonna try to find your uncle in Florida. We'll be safer near the water. " She turned and pulled his wrist to follow.

" What ?" 

" No time to explain, Clay, get in the car " his father butted in

As Clay was stepping into the car, complying out of the confusion, he had seen the ravenette run after him.  
" Clay! Wait, you can't go!" Nick looked at him with pleading eyes. " Remember our promise? together forever. You cant leave now, dude. " tears welled in the boy's eyes. Nick's dad was now pulling Nick to go back into their house. The two boys fought their parent's grasp and clung to each other like velcro. Before Clay's father could protest screams broke out in the neighborhood causing everyone to whip their head in the direction of the noise. People started running from the street, abandoning cars, bikes, and homes. and behind them.

Zombies

" Into the house! " Clay's dad commanded. The two boys struggled to get up from the ground still in each other's grasp. Nick's father pushed the boys forward making them stumble but clay got the right footing and dragged a still wobbly Nick into the house. The two boys hurried and approached a panda sticker-covered door. The blonde burst through the door, rushing to the window to see what was happening outside.

Clays mother was tackled on the ground shielding her face her arm. The zombie eventually stopped trying to go for her face and bit into her arm instead, blood squirting over her face and dress. 

" No! Mom!" tears burst out of Clay's eyes. Suddenly Clay was pulled back. Clay looked up in fear only to see his best friend, eyebrows furrowed with determination. Nick got up and locked his bedroom door and window. After closing his window blinds he looked back to clay who was struggling to breathe steadily. Nick knelt down in front of Clay and put a hand on his chest, the older returning the touch by holding onto Nick's arms. 

" Look, I need you to breathe with me, dude," Nick started taking deep breathes and looked into the blonde's green eyes. Clay stared back trying to calm his shuddering breath. Nick gave a reassuring smile and pulled Clay up from the floor. " Help me move my dresser, Mr giant " Clay nodded and helped Nick shove the dresser in front of his door. After the two moved the dresser they sat on Nick's bed ignoring the screams and monstrous growls from down below.

Nick reached over to his dresser and grabbed his phone and headphones. He put the earbuds into Clay's ears and pressed play. 

Dream

Nick pulled Clay into his chest and gripped his clothes tightly.

When you're feelin' blue

He could hear screams and yells overpowering his music.

Dream

He could feel the Ravenettes breath become unsteady.

That's the thing to do

Both boys shut their eyes. Tears falling from their face.

Just watch the smoke rings rise in the air

Exploding cars and crashes could be heard. A thick wave of carbon dioxide taking up the oxygen in the room and neighborhood.

You'll find your share of memories there

Startled the boys scurry from the edge of the bed now laying on their sides facing each other. Clay could see the never-ending tears leaving Nick's eyes as he covered his eyes and squeezed his eyes. The tears he had been trying to hide.

So dream

Clay came undone and let out the sobs he had been holding in, startling the younger.

When the day is through

clay tackled Nick wrapping his arms around his neck sobbing uncontrollably into the other's neck. nick doing the same. 

Dream

The two continued shaking into each other's arms.

And they might come true

Things never are as bad as they seem

Clay's eyes started to close as the soft music in his ears took over his thoughts.

So dream, dream, dream

~~𝕎𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕨𝕠𝕣𝕝𝕕 𝕖𝕟𝕕𝕖𝕕~~

Clay suddenly shot up. It's been 10 years since that day but it still lived fresh in his mind. Clay and Nick were just kids, neighbors, and best friends. Clay let out a heavy sigh and stole a glance at the two boys sleeping on the cracked tile floor. The brunette was laying on his back, one arm over his eyes and the other around the shoulders of the ravenette snuggled on his chest. Clay chuckled to himself, even after all these years Nick still cuddled whenever he could. 

Clay stood up from his chair and made his way over to the windows of the shop. A couple of days ago they had run into zombies and lost most of their supplies. They were now taking shelter in a convenience store that didn't have much food but it was free of zombies for now.

Clay peeks through the makeshift blinds they had made with blankets and saw a few stray zombies in the street. Clay looked back at the boys napping on the floor, his eyes landing on the brunette. The moonlight framed his face emphasizing his jawline and cheekbones. He felt his face heat up taking in Georges's features before his eyes landed on Georges's. Specifically the dark bags under them. Clay's smile faded. If only he could've been there sooner or just moved faster at the moment. 

He could've saved George.

His mind started to wander again...


	2. Chapter 2

Clay closed the blinds again and most of the light in the store disappeared. He pressed his back against the wall and slid down it letting out a long sigh. He scooted over to Georges's other side, stretching his legs out and reaching to touch the tip of his shoes. A hand landed on Clay's thigh.

The brunette turned in his sleep. Now holding onto Clay's joggers, mumbling, his face painted with discomfort. The younger dug his fingers into George's hair, petting it. He watched as George's face slowly relaxed as did his grasp on clay's pants. The stupid grin on Clay's face was interrupted by a yawn. His blinks became slower by the minute. Finally, his eyes fluttered shut.

~~𝕎𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕨𝕠𝕣𝕝𝕕 𝕖𝕟𝕕𝕖𝕕~~

As George blinked into consciousness he felt a heat engulf him. He pressed into the heat and groggily opened his eyes. He was met with a softly snoring clay, the gold of his hair and freckles being slightly illuminated by the sunlight peeking through the makeshift blinds. A light pink spread across his cheeks as he followed Clay's arm and realized his hand was resting on his head. He quickly jumped up causing the hand to slip off his head as well as the one that had been wrapped around him from behind.

A disgruntled Nick rubbed his eyes mumbling a 'what the hell' under his breath. The brunette looked back at the ravenette with a sorry look. Nick covered his mouth trying to hold back his laugh, his eyes landing back on Clay who had obviously just been startled awake.

When George looked at Clay, the blonde face was beet red realizing that he just jumped for no reason. The two boys sat there staring at each other with the rest of the world melting away Until a laugh interrupted their trance.

"Hey lovebirds, we should get going" Nick stood up from the floor flipping his back over his shoulder. The two boys' heads snapped in his direction.

"Right," Clay got up using the wall for support, rubbing the last bit of sleepiness from his face. The brunette stood up and brushed the dust off his clothes. He went to reach for his bags but another hand beat him to it. When he followed the hand he saw smiling green eyes.

"Let me carry it today," he suggested. George swatted his hand away in protest.

"Clay you stayed to watch last night. I can't let you do that. You always wanna carry my bags." George protested, his tone turning playful at the end. Clay shrugged a smirk crawling on his face. 

" Hey I just wanted to make your life easier," Clay gave George a fond smile lifting his hands in defense.

" You're so stupid, Clay" the brunette gave the blonde a playful push trying to hide the blush that crept on his face. The blonde stumbled on forward with a laugh following the youngest out the building's back. George strapped the bookbag on and jogged a bit to catch up to the other two.

Nick and Clay were looking out at the zombie-littered street.

" We could use sound to distract them "Nick suggested.

" We have backs and lots of layers, we're gonna make some noise trying to move fast,"Clay quickly shut down the idea. The two boys continued thinking as George caught up to them.

" What's the plan?" the brit asked.

" That's what we're tryna figure out." the three boys looked out at the street.

" Look," the brunette pointed, " There a bus we could check if it still has gas"

" There's no way the zombies won't notice us in a damn bu-" Clay was cut off by the sight of two men sneaking towards the bus. " These idiots are gonna get us killed," Clay mumbled to himself quickly trying to catch up to the two.

The brunette entered the bus and saw the gas meter was almost full. "Score," he said to the grinning ravenette entering the bus behind him. Nick's eyes lit up as he hopped behind the wheel and gripped it looking across the bus's dashboard.

" Do either of you know how to drive?" a slightly irritated Clay whisper screamed behind them. Both boys shook their heads, smiling like idiots.

" But I am sure as hell gonna find out" Nick twisted the key and pushed the start button, powering the engine of the bus. The two standing boys stumbled as a sudden vibration started throughout the bus. George was caught and pulled into a seat by the blonde who held on to a pole to stop himself from falling.

The youngest stepped on the gas pedal shooting the bus forward a bit swinging the boys forward. Clay accidentally knocked his head into the pole in front of him and winced emitting a small ' fuck'.

" Shit, sorry Clay," Nick turned in his seat to apologize. Zombies in the surrounding area heard the noise and were heading towards the bus.

" Just go Nick," George looked out the window, panic seeping into his voice. " Now!"

As Nick stepped on the pedal again as George pulled Clay into his seat. Clay winced as the brunette moved his hair out of his forehead. There was a red mark where the pole had hit him. George reached the take the bag off of Clay's back and set it on the floor. He opened it and searched for something cold to put on it before it bruised. He pulled out a water bottle and held it up causing Clay to flinch.

George placed his free hand on Clay's cheek and gave him a reassuring smile. Clay looked away a bit embarrassed he just flinched in front of the brit. George held the water bottle to Clay's forehead gently with a napkin. Clay looked back at George who looked at him with care and focus in his eyes. A deep red swam across his face. the moment was quickly interrupted by sudden thudding.

Nick let out a hysterical laugh mowing over zombies. It was almost scary how much he seemed to be enjoying running them over. George turned his attention back to clay who was fighting his sleep. This got a chuckle out of George.

" Clay, go to sleep. We'll be fine without you for 20 minutes." George giggled, earning a scoff from the blonde.

" Oh c'mon now, you guys can't do anything without me. Next thing you know the bus is on fire or something." Clay chuckled lying down in the seat propping his head up with his arm.

" Seriously Clay we'll be fine get some rest," George said. Clay simply mouthed a ' thank you ' before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
